


#4: Bra

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It’s okay</em>, JJ thinks. It’s going to be okay. Someday, somehow. Without Elle, yes, it’s going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4: Bra

**Author's Note:**

> Established (also one-sided?) JJ/Will with one-sided JJ/Elle.

Elle sighs contently, closing her eyes with a satisfying smile. She doesn’t exactly care that the fabric under her cheek isn’t as soft as the delicious skin under said fabric but dear God if she doesn’t love that black bra.

There’s movement and a rich and almost exasperated laugh. Elle smiles back without opening her eyes, rubbing her cheek against JJ’s underwear she’s sleeping on.

"You’re too heavy, move please." JJ complains weakly and tries to shake Elle off. The other woman groans but doesn’t comply. "C’mon." She insists and laughs again.

"Hush, I’m comfortable." She explains, big smile on her lips and JJ laughs a bit more, the movement of her chest rubbing the fabric of the bra against Elle’s skin once more.

"Thank you." The blonde whispers suddenly, loving and soft.

"What for?"

And for a moment JJ is afraid of looking into those dark eyes, praying silently for Elle to stay still. She feels lightheaded and the almost non-existent kisses Elle’s leaving on her skin are making her more doubtful.

"For coming back." It’s her own voice what she hears but she doesn’t know how since her mouth is stuck half open, eyes watching brown hair. Elle keeps kissing her and it feels so right like she was so thirsty for this and finally now she’s being satisfied. "For letting me love you." And after a few heart beats. "For loving me." JJ adds without noticing.

"I’ll always love you, you don’t need to thank me…" But it’s distant and somehow she’s not sure if she’s really hearing Elle’s voice. She just feels the kisses and the hands and that electric wave all over her body, she can’t stop the moans and it feels too good to stop. "I’m always here, JJ. Remember…" Elle’s mouth closes over her left nipple above the bra and it’s a bliss, a little _yes_  being breathed out it’s all she can articulate. “Remember when I brought you this?”

JJ simply nods, of course she remembers. She remembers and treasures all the lingerie Elle gave her, she keeps their favourite toys locked away and their playlist full of songs to make love is the only thing she listens to now. It’s a bit sad, actually.

"I love how the black makes your skin so much whiter, it seems like it glows." Elle mumbles against her neck, hand working JJ’s breasts under the bra. "I can’t even think of taking it off, you look so hot just dressed in this."

And it’s heaven when Elle’s right hand finally reaches her navel, caressing fingers playing with pubic hair.

"Please." But JJ doesn’t know what she’s exactly pleading for. "Please."

"Shh, I know, I love you too. I’m always here."

Just like that the hands withdraw and the fantasy dissolves in thin air, meaning nothing more than that, an illusion. There are no kisses, she can’t feel Elle’s breathing besides her.

_Yes, you’re always here. With me. Even when you’re not._

On the other side of the bed Will watches her. And it hurts so much, that honest and knowing smile, those bottomless eyes fixed on her and her black lingerie.

"Why did you stop?" JJ asks, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

"It’s okay. I can tell you’re not here."

"I… I’m sorry."

Will’s smile grows, but it’s not sincere. He eyes the black bra, offering nothing more. He just lays there, watching her for a few moments before closing his eyes, announcing without words that he’s going to sleep.

 _It’s okay_ , JJ thinks. It’s going to be okay. Someday, somehow. Without Elle, yes, it’s going to be alright.


End file.
